


Hard Dreams

by WinterEyes18



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Big Sisters, Dreams and Nightmares, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family Bonding, Little Sisters, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Trauma, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: When my eyes opened I was surrounded in darkness. It was pitch-black, so dark I couldn't see even a foot in front of me. Suddenly the eerie silence was pierced by the sound of claws scraping over hard stone reached my ears. The sounds along with the darkness around me freaked me out to no end. Soon the sound of the claws either stopped, or was drowned out by my rushing blood and pounding heart deafening me.





	Hard Dreams

_??? pov _

When my eyes opened I was surrounded in darkness. It was pitch-black, so dark I couldn't see even a foot in front of me. Suddenly the eerie silence was pierced by the sound of claws scraping over hard stone reached my ears. The sounds along with the darkness around me freaked me out to no end. Soon the sound of the claws either stopped, or was drowned out by my rushing blood and pounding heart deafening me.

A sudden roar resonated through the cold pitch-black air, making me jump outta my skin. I recognized the roar as one of a wendigo. A terrifying monster that eats anything or anyone it can get its claws into.

I took off, running in the opposite direction of the roars. I knew the possibility of me getting away from the monster were very low, but I still ran. The feeling of cold stone and gravel seeping through my scales.

Out of the darkness the wendigo suddenly pounced on me. It pinned me on my back, sharp rocks digging into my navy blue scales. From this position I had a clear view of the creature. Of its disfigured face, its hideous teeth, and its sickly pale skin.

It roared in my face, raising a clawed hand, then bringing it back down toward me. Right before it was going to hit me, I woke up.

_Third_

Carie launched to a sitting position on her bed. Her heart pounding in her ears, deafening her to all other noise in the house, including the soft pitter patter of her big sister's footsteps getting closer to her room. The bluenette was too busy trying to calm her heart to notice her 6' tall sister had opened her door and now leaned against the door frame.

"Bad dream" Lizzy asked quietly. Even with her sweet voice being soft and gentle, Carie jumped. The 6' Siren Dragoness stayed quiet, patiently waiting for her little sister to speak first. After almost a full minute Carie did speak, only a very quiet 'yea'. Lizzy slowly moved closer to her sister, pulling up a leg and sitting on the edge of the Hurricane Dragoness' bed, the other foot planted on the plush blue rug. The 28yr old didn't move to touch her little sister, knowing she needed to calm down a little more before Lizzy could touch her.

It took a few minutes of deep breaths before Caries' breathing calmed down, close to her normal breathing pattern. The older dragoness gently placed a hand on the 25yr olds forearm, her arms wrapped around her legs, slowly running her thumb over an old bite scar there.

"You wanna talk about it" the redhead whispered.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Carie muttered.

"From the beginning" her big sister suggested, and the 25yr old took that advice. From the complete darkness to almost being killed by a wendigo, Carie told her everything.

"I know I've fought wendigo before but..." Carie tugged at her navy blue hair harshly, her body shaking just enough for Lizzy to notice like the vigilant big sister she is. Her hand that was still on her arm squeezed a little bit, making the woman's eyes look up through the strands of hair that got in her face.

"It's called having trauma lil sis" Lizzy smiled, using her other hand to push the navy blue locks behind the girls ear. Carie gave her sister a deadpan look for the comment. The redhead just chuckled before asking, "Thing you can go back to sleep".

"If you sing, maybe" and so that's just what Lizzy did and once she sang the last note Carie was asleep with her male exceed Bora curled up on her pillow.


End file.
